Your love is a lie, or is it?
by mintygreeny
Summary: After Frostbite Dimitri decides to leave Rose to guard Tasha. He had to do this even it meant being unhappy and not being with the one he loves most. How does Rose handle it? Does Dimitri realise his mistake before it's too late?


**This is my new one-shot i wrote today :3 The POV changes to Dimitri to Rose :3**

**I know it has been done like a hundred times, but i so wanted to write my own and i hope you read it!((:**

**I don't own Vampire Academy (:  
**

* * *

_**Dimitri's POV**_:

I couldn't believe what I was about to do next, but I had to. It was the right thing to do. Rose and I could never be together. It was wrong. It wouldn't work. She was so much younger than me, and we were both going to be Lissa's guardians, which would have made it that much harder. I knew if Lissa would have been attacked by a strigoi, I would protect Rose, not Lissa. That's why I had to do this. That's why I am on my way now to the gym where we are supposed to have our afternoon training today. I was going to tell her. I knew that she wouldn't take it well, but I had to do it.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was making my way to the cabin Tasha was staying at. She had come back to the academy for a while more after the trip to the ski lodge. So now I was going over and tell her something important. It was hard, but if that's what it takes to get over Rose, than I have to. I knew that I would never love anyone like I did Rose, but maybe I'll get over her in time. Maybe I'll start loving Tasha, like she loved me. No. I don't think I will._

_I walked over to her door and knocked it lightly. I heard footsteps coming and Tasha opened the door. She was smiling widely at me. I could tell she was happy that I was here. Of course she would be happy. She loved me, right?_

"_Dimka! Come in." She ushered me in and to sit on the couch that was beside the fireplace." What brings you here today, Dimka?" She asked._

"_Well, I have something I want to tell you."_

"_Yes?" She sounded more excited now. _

"_We'll…after a long time of thinking, I have come to the result that I would accept your offer. I mean the offer to be your guardian I mean. It would be a great opportunity. So I accept." I said. She was really excited and jumped up and down on her seat clapping her hands together. I would have laughed if I wasn't feeling so down right now. Then she ran up to me and hugged me, and of course I hugged her back._

_Now I just have to find the courage to tell Rose about this…_

_**End of flashback.**_

I walked through the gym doors to see Rose already doing her stretches. Her head snapped up when she heard me come through the doors and she smiled.

"Hey Comrade. You're late." I didn't show any emotion, I just walked up to her. She saw the look on my face and knew something is up, so she stood up warily with narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She knows me so well, I'll her that. But that wasn't good enough. I couldn't do this, so the next words just spilled out of my mouth without even thinking.

"I'm leaving today, Rose. I accepted Tasha's offer and am leaving later tonight." She frowned. Her face got sadder and sadder. Then she looked hurt and outraged. I could tell that I hurt her with my words.

"You're leaving?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes. I'm sorry Rose, but I can't do this. I can't be with you, I just can't, so I'm going to guard Tasha." There was a slight pause, before she slapped me right across my face, with all the strength she got. I gotta say that it hurt. A lot. I rubbed my hand on my cheek with a frown.

"You are leaving me? For HER? How could you do this to me! After everything! Just a week ago you had told me you loved me and now you're leaving me?!" She shouted right into my face. To be honest, I have no idea how I could be doing this to her and leave her for Tasha.

"I'm sorry Rose. I really am. It's not right for us to be together. You know that I would protect you instead of Lissa if we got into a fight. And it's wrong for us to be together anyways. I am your mentor and you are my student. We can't…" I trailed off on the last words. I sighed." Please don't make this harder than it already is." I said before turning around and walking away from her. From my Roza, my love. Forever.

_**Rose's POV:**_

I watched him walk away from the gym as I just stood there, frozen in place. I couldn't move anything, I didn't even blink. I was just so shocked, sad, angry. The next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor, sobbing. I heard the doors open and I right away felt Lissa's worry through the bond. I could also feel that she was confused of why I was crying. She came to me and pulled me up, wrapping her arms around me, comforting me. I just sobbed into her shirt for a long time.

How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. Apparently I was wrong, because he's leaving me, for HER! He's leaving me for Tasha Ozera! God I hate her. I mean, I guess I really don't have a real reason to hate her. I mean she hasn't done anything wrong, she didn't know about Dimitri and I and he was the one that accepted her offer in the first place, so it's Dimitri I should hate, but I can't hate him, not when I love him.

When the tears stopped, I pulled away to look at Lissa. Her eyes were full of worry and compassion. I knew that she was dying to know what happened, but didn't push it. Good.

"I know that you don't want to talk about this now. But you can come to me anytime you decide to tell me." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Thanks Liss. You really are a best friend a girl could have." I said and she chuckled.

"Ditto." That's all she said. After that we headed for my room. She wasn't going to stay though, she had plans with Christian. She told me that she could stay with me, but I convinced that I would be okay and should go and spend some time with her boyfriend.

I slumped to my bed and fell on top of it with a deep sigh. I couldn't believe that he was leaving me for her. He had confessed his love for me at the ski lodge and now he is leaving me for another. I still just couldn't believe those words that he said. I didn't want to either. I was completely crushed. Soon I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**Dimitri's POV:**_

I can't believe what I had done. And her reaction. When I got out of the doors, I stood in front of the door for a moment and I could hear the sudden sobs coming from my Roza. My? No. I have to right to call her mine anymore. She will always be the love of my life, but I have no right to call her that anymore.

I was just about to leave my room when there was a knock at the door. I went to the door and opened it. "Dimka! Are you ready yet?" I swear, she's acting way too excited.

"Yes. I was just about to leave actually." I gave her the best fake smile I could manage, but apparently it wasn't good enough.

"Is something wrong, Dimka?"

"No, everything is fine. I'm just going to miss the place, nothing else." The second part was actually true. I _was _going to miss this place, for a lot of reasons.

"Okay. Would you like to go say goodbye to people? Rose?"

I shook my head before she could even finish. "No, I don't."

"Alright then, let's go." I grabbed my suitcase and headed out right behind Tasha.

We were halfway there when my mind started to drift to the thoughts of Rose again. How could I do this to her? The love of my life, just like I'm to her. She was crushed when I told her that I was leaving, I heard her crying. I hope she finds someone else to be happy with, someone her own age. Oh who am I kidding! I don't want her to find anyone else, because I want to be the one. But I can't, since I'm going to be with Tasha now. Again, who am I kidding!! I could never be with Tasha when I love Rose. Oh my god, what am I doing!? I can't do this, I can't. I love Roza, I need her. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I was the one to break her heart in peaces.

I stopped right in front of the SUV's open door. Tasha was already sitting at the backseat, waiting for me, but I didn't move a muscle. What am I doing? I must be crazy to leave her alone. As much as I tried to, I just couldn't get into that car. "I can't…" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"You can't what?" Asked Tasha. She poked her head from the door to look at me. "Are you coming or what?" She asked.

"I can't." I whispered more loudly this time, shaking my head and then started to back away from the car and back to the school. I turned around and started running back to Rose's room. I could hear all the shouting and the footsteps behind me, but I didn't pay attention, I just kept running with full speed. When I reached her door, I knocked on her door, but no one answered. I knocked more time urgently, calling her name. I then heard the footsteps running for the door and it flung open.

_Roza._

_**Rose's POV:**_

I was in the middle of a deep sleep when there was a knock at the door. At first I didn't want to answer it. I was too exhausted. But then I heard the voice of an angel, I thought I'd never hear again.

"Roza. Roza! Open the door please. Roza!" Dimtiri. Dimtiri! I got up from the bed and rushed to the door and flung it open. There stood the man I love and thought I'd never see again. I could feel the tears escape my eyes once again. Why was he here? I thought he would have been long gone by now.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, I wrapped my arms around him too and pulled him even more closely to me. " I'm so sorry Roza."

With a frown I pulled away to look at him. "Why are you here? I thought you left." There were footsteps coming from the hallway, up the stairs, but we didn't pay attention to them.

"I couldn't do it." He saw my confusion and continued. "I thought that if I left, I could forget you, but just before we would've left, I realised that I can't be away from you. It would've killed us both if I had left, and I couldn't do that. I can't be away from you. I need you. I love you Roza." The few tears were running down my cheeks again, while he said that. We could both hear the few gasps from outside of my door, but we were too caught up in the moment to care less.

"I love you too." I whispered back to him. He wiped away the tears that had escaped my lips and then crushed his lips on mine. I kissed him back with all the passion I had as did he. We couldn't care less about the people finding out at the moment or the witnesses behind us. There was only Dimitri and I, no one else. Everything else just disappeared. Everything would be ok. Everything would work out as long as we were together.

* * *

**AAAAW, that was so sweet, right? :D haha**

**I Hope you LIKED it!! REVIEWWW and lemme know what ya think :333**

**and remember, it JUST a ONE-SHOT.**

**I'm NOT going to continue it, especially cuz i wouldn't even know how :D**

**but REVIEW!!((::  
**


End file.
